Meet Tails
by xManicx
Summary: Manic is out patroling a nearby village when he runs into a two-tailed fox called Tails. what will happen when Manic makes a new bestfriend out of a certain fox, and what does he have to do with Robotnik?
1. Introductions

**I love Manic from The Sonic Underground so this story is actually more about him than it is about Tails**

**sorry about the whole introduction bit, it just kind of fits into the story**

"Where is he?!" Sonia asked her brother impatiently as she paced in front of the van

Sonic jumped out of the door and put a hand on her shoulder, "chill sis, he'll be here. I hope"

A few miles away, in a small village in Robotropolis, a small cloaked figure walked slowly through the town square, being careful to stick to the shadows behind the busy market stalls. You could never be too careful, who knows who a freedom fighter could run into in an unfamiliar town

He made his way past the villagers until he came to a small wooden stall stocked with apples and other fruits, he eyed them hungrily before slipping his cloak off and revealing his green hedgehog body and messy green quills on his head. He didn't want to look suspicious.

He looked innocent enough, he looked like any kid living in this town with his trainers, his red vest, fanny pack and pierced, floppy ears. He doubted anyone had ever seen him before, so he wouldn't be recognised as former Prince Manic Hedgehog, brother of former Prince and Princess, Sonic and Sonia, son of once and future queen, Queen Aleena.

He had only met his triplet sibs a few months ago for their family had been separated when he was less than 1 year old. His mother was forced away from the throne and forced to abandon her children by the evil Dr Robotnik who had now taken over Mobotropolis, naming Robotropolis.

The oldest, Sonic had been placed in the care of a couple with a cottage in the forest, being left at their doorstep so they had no idea where he had come from or who he was. Sonia had been left to a rich woman called Lady Windermere, living a rich and wealthy childhood although she too had no idea where the child had come from.

Manic was left at the door step of a woman living in a small village, his mother knocking quickly fleeting, not baring to see her youngest child being taken away. But before the woman in question could open the door to find the baby at her feet, a m rat-like man raced from the sewers and pinched the boy, bringing him back to his master where the hedgehog was raised, living in the sewers and training to be a thief

And that is how the three lived for 15 years, not knowing anything about each other or their mother, until The Oracle of Delphius came to sonic one day and told him about his siblings and his mother, who has been waiting these long years in exile waiting for the right time to reveal herself, not wanting to risk her children's safety, although she has been silently watching over them, helping them in times of severe danger without being traced

That night, Sonic had gone to a club in a village to think about what he had heard and ended up playing his guitar on the stage. While he was playing, his precious medallion in the shape of a guitar started to glow.

Further along in the sewers, Manic, coming back from his daily visit to the surface with his food he had swiped, noticed his medallion, in the shape of a drum set, glowing. A force pulling him in the direction of the club

Sonia felt the same force and ended up with her brothers, on stage, playing the piano

"Who are you guys?" she had asked before Sonic had shouted

"We are your brothers!"

Manic was amazed," um, we are?"

That is when a group of Robotnik's SWATbots had entered with an attack

The sibling manage to escape, and ran to their 3 separate homes. They met up once again, explaining that their guardians and mentors had disappeared and their homes destroyed

They had been Robotosized

The three now travelled together as the sonic underground, freedom fighters, searching for their mother and seeking to destroy Robotnik, who was also seeking to destroy them

As for their mother she, waiting in the shadows, occasionally making appearances in desperate times and to give holographic messages and advice to her children

The Oracle told the siblings about the prophecy, that one day, they will reunite with their mother and take back the throne, but only fate can decide when this time was

He sighed, that was almost a year ago now, they had encountered Robotnik many times since then. On the last meeting they had blown up his factory and destroyed hundreds of his SWATbots

Sonic and Sonia had tried to pull Manic out of his habit of pick pocketing and stealing, but he couldn't stop. He hardly did it anymore, but it part of his child hood, it was the only way he had known to survive. Besides, some of his skills came in handy. He could not run at the speed of light like Sonic, he could not make hurricanes by spinning round at sonic speed like Sonia, but he could pick locks and decode security systems with his eyes closed

All siblings had their medallions though, which on their command could turn into their instruments. Sonic's guitar could shoot a laser of lights from the neck; Sonia's keyboard could also shoot a pink laser from the front and could be used as a gun as well if the stand was taken away. Manic's drum set had not laser but he could cause earth quakes

They did not always use their instruments as weapons, the sibling loved music, playing many songs and music

He casually walked across the village square and stood beside the stall, pretending to be waiting for someone and while the owner wasn't looking, he grabbed one of the shiny green apples and stuffed it into his fanny pack before strolling away

He turned sharply into an alley way and leant against a dumpster. He pulled out the apple and bit into it. He smiled," I still got it!"

A scream and a few bangs made him jump and drop the apple. He ran to the end of the alley and poked his head round the corner

He saw a fleet of SWATbots clunking their way through the village, shooting in all directions

"Something tells me that's not the village marching band" he said to himself and dashed backwards down the alley and out the other side through two huts

He stopped at the opening and pressed himself against the wall, "Wait, how did they know I was here? Unless they caught Sonic and Sonia!"

He panicked a little and stuck his head of the clearing to see if the way was clear, it was

He threw his cloak around his shoulders and pulled his hood over his quills and covered his eyes

He then made his way slowly through the streets, looking for any sign of the SWATbots

Suddenly there was a shooting sound from behind him and he whipped around quickly

SWATbots were running towards him. He couldn't reach his medallion; there was nothing he could do

He closed his eyes and waited for the SWATbots to reach him. Nothing happened

"Gotcha!" came the familiar voice of Sleet, Robotnik's right hand man

Manic opened his eyes to see that the SWATbots had run past him and were holding a yellow orange fox with red and white sneakers much like his own, about the same size as himself and probably about the same age as well

"We have you now kid!" shouted Dingo

Manic knew that he couldn't just leave the kid to be robotosized, he had to do something!

Suddenly, he ripped off his cloak and ran towards the gaggle of villains

"Hedgehog!" shouted sleet," get him!"

**Hope you like it so far, please reveiw**


	2. Getting to know each other

**Sorry about the short chapters**

Manic ran towards them still, determined to get that kid to safety. He ducked and dodged the lasers flying at him

As he reached the group his jumped into the air and landed on one of the SWATbot's shoulders, he pulled out his drumsticks and started to play a fast beat on it's head before jumping off and running to the side

A few sparks flew from the bot's head and then it shone brightly before exploding. It sent the fox, the bot holding the fox and a few other SWATbots flying through the air

The guarding SWATbot let go of the fox kid and he fell to the floor

The kid landed first and just managed to pick himself up and move out of the way before a pile of metal limbs crushed him

" you idiots!" raged Sleet ," Dingo! Grab the hedgehog!"

The big orange skinned dog-like man ran towards Manic and dived in to grab him

Manic jumped out of the way but was a fraction too slow, Dingo grabbed his ankles and they were both sent falling to the floor

"ha ha! Got you now hedgehog!!" he gloated

But before he could stand up, Manic booted him hard in the head and wriggled free of Dingo's grip on his legs

He looked around franticly for the fox but found that he was doing just fine on his own, there was a couple of destroyed SWATbot lying in his wake. Then he spotted the kid, he was flying.

Manic's eyes widened as he saw how he was doing it. He hadn't noticed it before, but the fox had two tails! And he was swirling them around at sonic speed using them a propeller, causing him to hover at the same height of his victim SWATbot's head

Suddenly he let out a flying kick, knocking the bot to the floor

Manic gasped at him, that's why the SWATbots had hold of him, he looks like he's a trained ninja or something, he only looked like a little kid

He was snapped out of his daydream by Sleet shouting at Dingo

The fox jumped onto one of the SWATbot's shoulders and dug his fist into the back of it's neck

He jumped off and ran towards Manic, "It's gonna blow!" he screamed "Grab on!"

He jumped into the air a few feet infront of Manic and grabbed onto Manic's hands

"woah!" manic shouted as he was lifted off the floor flailing his legs helplessly looking for the reassuring feel of the ground

"hold on!" the kid shouted as they went higher up into the sky

Manic looked down and could see Sleet ranting at Dingo and the remaining SWATbots

When they were far enough away that there was no danger of them being shot at, the fox hoisted Manic up holding onto his shoulders, span him round so he was facing forward and hooked his hands under his arms

When they finally came to a safe spot, the fox lowered Manic to the floor

"hey, um, thanks for savin' me, I'm Tails" he held out his hand to Manic

"Manic" he smiled and shook Tails' hand , " if you don't mind my asking, how old are you?"

"15" Tails answered while catching his breathe

"really? You're small for 15" smiled Manic

" yeah, well you're not much taller than me, and you're pretty light and you are....." he trailed off searching for an answer from Manic

"16, since May, and I'm 3 ft 1 and 66lbs" he said matter-of-factly

Tails laughed "ok, so let's get to the point. Who are you?"

"Well, I'm manic, and I'm a freedom fighter, along with my brother and sister. And, unless you want to make it confusing, that's that basics"

"No way, I'm a freedom fighter too!" said Tails excitedly

"That reminds me, what did Sleet and Dingo want with you?" asked Manic curiously

"You know those freaks?"

"Long story short, they try to kill me on a regular basis" Manic smiled

Tails laughed "well, I have been raised by the head gang of freedom fighters, and well" Tails looked at the floor "I'm the only one left"

Manic felt sorry for the fox, "oh, I'm sorry"

" no, it's ok" Tails tried to smile, his lifted his head back up and ran his gloved hand through the fur on his head and took a deep breath, "so, what are you doing here, I gather that you're not from around here. Where do you live?"

"I don't really, live anywhere. Me and my sibs are constantly on the move in our van. Sonic and Sonia...." Manic trailed off and bit his lip in realization, "oops! I gotta go!" he said jumping up

"Where are you going?" asked Tails

"I need to go find my sibs! I must be like, an hour late or something! Sonia's gonna.... oh man! It aint gonna be pretty dude!" he said and started to run away

Tails quickly spun his tails round and followed the hedgehog," can I come with you?" he asked while they were still moving

"Yeah! Sure! Whatever!" panted Manic, obviously out of breathe

A few minutes later, the pair found their way to the SU van where Sonic and Sonia were waiting impatiently

When Sonia caught sight of Manic she ran to meet him and folded her arms," where have you been!" she shouted at him

"chill sis!" said Manic, lowering his sister's raised arms," I got a little side tracked!"

"With what!" she asked

Then she spotted Tails,"who's this?" she asked, walking past Manic to Tails

"Well, that's what I got side tracked with, Sleet and Dingo were on him and...." explained Manic but was cut off by Sonic jumping in

"Sleet and Dingo? What did they want?" he asked

"Well, he..." Manic tried for the second time but was once again cut off

"What happened?" said Sonia

Manic rolled his eyes and sighed," he's a freedom fighter too! The last of a main group of 'em and Butnik wanted rid of him!"

"The last?" Sonia said intrigued, "what happened? How did you escape?" she asked Tails

"Because" he said before hovering a few feet off the ground," I can do this!" he smiled

"Way past cool!" Sonic butted in and went to stand next to Tails who had now come back to the ground,"I'm sonic!"

"Tails!" said Tails back

"Ha! I can see why!"Laughed Sonic

"Well, actually my real name is Miles, but that's a dumb name, I like Tails better!" he admitted

"Well, this is all well and good but what are we gonna do with him now?" Sonia asked Manic

"I was thinking he could stick around for a bit, I mean we could do with a little extra help and, he can fly Sonia! You gotta admit that that is way to awesome to be ignored!" said Manic excitedly

"Firstly," stated Sonia, " the last bit of that sentence didn't make sense and it's too dangerous! He's just a little kid!" she argued

"Come on sis, he's not much younger than us! We do ok!" Manic argued back

"But Manic! We don't have a choice! Do you think if we had a choice we would do all this fighting, I mean being a freedom fighter's one thing but being hunted down and being attempted to be destroyed every day is another!" his sister threw back at him

" so you are saying we would sooner choose rather than fight against him, to give in and let Butnik robotosize us, coz that's what will happen to Tails if Sleet and Dingbat get hold of him!" Manic Glared at her

"well, no, that isn't exactly what I said but I have to admit you have a point, a twisted complicated point, but a point" Sonia gave into her brother and turned to Tails, who had now given into Sonic asking him and was slowly lifting him off the floor by his hands. She rolled her eyes at her brother's childishness

"woah!" shouted sonic as Tails dropped him from the small height of 3 feet that he was holding him at

Sonia walked in and interrupted, "Tails, you are welcome to stay with us for as long and you need until you can get to sanctuary"

"sanctuary, that's for little kids Sonia!" Sonic protested

" no, it's for young freedom fighters that have nowhere to go, and I'm sure that they could use some extra help" she smiled and walked back to the van

**Hope you like it so far**

**sorry about all my non-finished storys, i am kind of stuck at a dead end with them. I will try to finish them as soon as i can, but now i've also got to focus on finishing this story. lol =]**

**Pleaser reveiw if you like it!**


	3. SWATbot attack

**I took like, 3 quotes or something from the series, it's just because i like the qoutes. Manic tells some stories to Tails, The stories include the episode which Cyrus is first in (i can remember the name) and Three hedgehogs and a baby**

"No way!" Manic said, almost in stitches from laughing

"Yeah, it was so funny!" said Tails in almost the same state

"How did you do that!" asked Manic amazed at his friend's tales of terror, terror for Robotnik that is

"Well, you see......" and Tails began to explain his story

The pair was in the back of the Sonic Underground van, supposed to be monitoring the area for SWATbots. While Sonia and Sonic were up front with Sonia driving

"Manic! Any sign of Butnik bots?" she shouted

Manic jumped at his sister's voice and ran over to the monitor. His finger moving over the keyboard faster than Sonic's feet on the dirt,"no! Can' see any, but there's an abandoned mine field up ahead, you might wanna drive for that one sis!"

"hey!!" came Sonic's hurt response from the front of the van, " who was the one who drove into 42 potholes in 8 miles and then on the 43rd punctured a tire and flipped the van over, stranded us in the middle of nowhere!"

Tails laughed from behind Manic and he just turned and smiled cheekily at the fox before calling back to Sonic, "ok, ok. Point taken, but you can't talk!"

"Ok guys! Don't worry! I'm driving!" Sonia called, obviously annoyed with all the shouting

"Ok, that's all I ask! I just don't want to fall down a hole and set a bomb off!" Manic replied

"Um, Manic, I though you said it was abandoned" called Sonic in a worried voice

Manic laughed," It is! But knowing you, you will find the one and only grenade not set off in the whole battle field!"

"Pfft!" was the only reply that he got

"Right, I'm getting fed up of talking to you and not being able to see you! So I'm just gonna stop talking now!" Manic smiled

"Fine with me!" shouted Sonic and Sonia in unison

Manic shrugged and went to sit next to Tails again

"So where are we actually going?" Tails asked

"We're going back to our base so you can go to sanctuary" answered Manic

"Base? I thought you said you didn't live anywhere?"

"We don't live there but it's in the main village that we spend most of our time there, and we need to go there no matter what coz we need to get some info from Cyrus" Manic said

"Cyrus?" Tails said curiously

"Yeah, he's a technology part of the resistance"

"Oh right! But I've never been to sanctuary. I know what it is, obviously, but is it ok there. You've probably never been either have you?" asked Tails

Manic smiled," well, obviously I've never stayed there, but we have been there a bunch of times, delivering supplies, bringing in new kids, or just going for a visit. We end up playing a song every time we go there, the kids love music. I have taught, most of them to play the drums, well. Play the rocks with sticks but still."

Tails laughed," so all the kids are safe?"

"yes, but you got to understand you can't take anyone there, not even a kid unless you notify one of the workers, if Robotnik ever even got one tiny idea of where it is located then all the hundreds of children would be in danger. In fact, I'm not proud to say, but we almost revealed sanctuary at twice, well, the second was mostly me but...." he did a forced laugh and looked at the floor

"What happened?" asked Tails, intrigued

"Well, the first time actually involved Cyrus, it was the first time we met him, and we didn't know he was working for Robotnik"

"He worked for Robotnik?!" Tails interrupted

Manic carried on," well, he didn't have a choice. He was part of the resistance, until, Robotnik captured him and his dad, he had to do what Butnik said or his dad would be destroyed. Butnik wanted to find out about sanctuary, he knew that we were going and sent Cyrus along to spy on us through a camera broach he was wearing. As Cyrus got to know us he was beginning to doubt follow Robotnik's orders."

"And....." Tails urged him to get on with it

"And, when we were near sanctuary and Cyrus found out about what children were involved, he crushed the camera and his father was robotosized. From then on Cyrus works with us as a famous freedom fighter"

"You're famous?" he asked, mesmerized

"Well, you could say that, nearly every freedom fighter in our region knows about us, and also, our Mum is Queen Aleena...."

Tails gasped is shock and surprise

"Manic" Sonia called from the front; she had been hearing parts of the conversation "Don't get too personal, you don't know who you can trust!"

"K, sis!" he shouted back

Tails decided to change the subject," so, you said there was two times when sanctuary was in danger"

"Yeah, the other was kinda basic, we found a baby hedgehog in the street, and Sonia took it in. When we were trying to find the parent, Sonia checked all her rich friends and Sonic went through the lower town coz he's faster. And, of course, I was left babysitting. I kinda got to know the little guy and I thought about taking it to sanctuary, which is exactly what Butnik wanted. Sonic and Sonia told me it was a bad idea but I went anyway," he looked at the floor sheepishly," luckily the guys got to me in time"

He shook his head as if to try and get the picture out of his brain ," anyway, it will take a few hours to get there, you can sleep if you want," he said standing up and walking to the front ," there is only 3 seats up front,"

He stood next to Sonic, "Sonia, you want a rest? I'll drive for a bit"

Sonia pulled the van over to the side of the dirt road and unfastened her seat belt, "sure, I need some beauty sleep" she said running her hand through her hair

"And you're expecting to get it with him driving?" Sonic smirked

Manic smiled and took Sonia's seat, with Sonic on his right and an empty space next to Sonic, "Tails, you wanna come up front", he shouted behind him

A second later, Tails appeared and jumped into the far left seat,"awesome!"

About ten minutes later, they were driving down the side of a mountain, "wow, bro, you been practicing?" asked Sonic

"I have my sources" Manic smiled

"And those sources would be....." Sonic said, searching for the answer

"Castle Conquest!" Manic shouted, punching his fist in the air while still driving the van

"Awesome!" Sonic relied and high fived his brother

Then Sonia appeared next to Manic," any news?"

"I don't don't know, I'll check" said Manic, reaching for the tracker," nope nothing on here, you wanna scan for uglys sis?"

Sonia nodded and made her way over to the beeping radar, "huh that's funny," she said while gliding her finger over the keyboard,"no signal" she said to herself

The screen went black and then a video recording or Robotnik came up on the screen

She gasped and shouted, "Manic! Pull over!"

Manic slowed down the van and ran to the Radar with Tails and Sonic

Robotnik started speaking, "Citizens of Robotropolis, I am proud to announce the surrender of previous Queen Aleena, as of tomorrow at noon, Robotropolis will legally fall to me and Queen Aleena will never be heard from again!" he laughed evilly

Sonia gasped," Did he say Queen Aleena?"

Sonic joined," did he say surrender?"

"Dude, did he say trap? Or was that just too obvious to mention?" (I love that line!) Manic butted in," there's no way mum would surrender to Robotnik!"

"Unless he threatened her with something!" argued Sonia

Manic rolled his eyes," come on! That feed was announced to the whole of Mobius! He does not gonna say that unless he was trying to trick someone into going straight to him, and he hacked our computer system! He wouldn't go to that trouble to gloat!"

"He has a point Sonia" Sonic reasoned

"But there is a one in a million chance that she's there; then we have to be there too!"

Suddenly there was a gun sound and the whole van shook, knocking all four of them to the floor. They ran to the front window and looked out to see an army of SWATbots

Manic jumped into the driver's seat and used all his weight to push his foot onto the accelerate, "hold on!" he shouted as the van drove through a group of the robots like a set of bowling pins

"Sonia, man the guns!" Sonic yelled leaping into the seat next to Manic

Sonia nodded and hit a red button on the wall. A large gun that they had stolen from one of Robotnik's robots levered itself up out of the ceiling and Sonia grabbed the control panel and started to fire

Tails ran to beside Manic and held onto a pole on the wall to keep himself from falling over

"Manic! The system's gone wrong!" Sonia screamed from behind

Sonic jumped out of his seat and ran to his sister," Manic, what's happening to it!"

"How am I supposed to know that!" he yelled, dodging SWATbots while trying not to drive them off the edge of the mountain, "Tails! You're on!" he shouted, leaving the steering wheel to help his siblings

"What! What am I supposed to do?" Tails asked, grabbing the wheel and just managing to steer them out the way of a boulder

"Just drive!" Manic shouted and ran over to the gun controls,"it's shutting down!" he shouted at them

"Sonic! Do something!" Sonia screamed

Sonic looked out of the window and saw two diversions coming up, "I'll get out and run one way and you go the other way!" he shouted hitting a button on the side of the van that opened the door. He jumped out and started running in the other direction

Manic ran to the door and heaved it closed, he looked after sonic but all he could see was a blur a blue, going too fast for anything to see what it was

He ran to the front of the van and jumped onto the back of Tails' seat. He grabbed Tails' arm and spun it to the left," go that way!" he shouted

The van swerved, sending Manic and Sonia flying into the side wall

They had lost the SWATbots, but they were now hurtling down the side of the mountain at at-least 50MPH

When they reached the bottom, the van went head first into a deep ditch and landed on it's side, wheels still spinning and no sign of life around, or in it

**DUN, DUN, DUUUUN!! what will happen?! lol**

**Review if you like it!**


	4. To Cyrus we will dirve!

"Sonia? Manic?" Tails had managed to climb out of the window of the over turned van and was looking around for his friends. The van looked in good enough condition to be driven, he considered pushing it over to the right way up, but he decided that now wasn't the time.

"Tails?" came a weak voice from behind him.

He turned to see Sonia trying to pick her up off the floor, she looked injured. Tails ran over to her and helped her up; she couldn't stand up on her own, so he wrapped her arm around his shoulders.

Just at that moment, Sonic appeared, "Sonia? Manic? What happened? Are you ok?" he dashed over to his sister and Tails and helped her up.

"I'm ok" she assured him weakly and tried to stand up on her own, "where's Manic?" she said turning to Tails.

"I don't know" he said sadly look at the floor.

"Manic! Manic!" Sonic shouted, running around the ditch and the wreckage.

"Manic! Can you here us!" Sonia shouted.

There was no response and Sonia started to cry slightly, a tear of worry running down her cheek.

Sonic rushed over and hugged her, "he will be ok Sonia!" he said smiling.

"Uh, guys?" Tails said as the pair of hedgehogs turned to look at him, he was staring at them in disbelief.

"What?" Sonic asked.

Tails just pointed at them.

Sonic and Sonia looked down and saw that both their medallions were glowing, one pink and one blue, "What's happening?" Sonia asked, amazed.

"Look! Over there!" Tails cried and he ran over to a pile of rubble that was a collapsed cliff that must have fallen when the van crashed. The large pile was glowing green, and Tails began to dig with his paws, Sonic ran over and joined in digging at lightning speed with his white gloved hands. Sonia was straining her neck to see over his shoulder

"Sonic!" Tails yelled from the other side of the mound.

Sonic ran over to where the fox was pointing and saw Manic, one of his arms and both his legs still buried. His eyes were closed and he wasn't moving, he was unconscious, though no visible damage was done. (It's a kid's show, no blood allowed)

"We need to get him to Cyrus" said Sonia, lifting Manic's head and opening his eye. She turned around to address Sonic and Tails, but they were already at the van, they had tipped it back onto its wheels and were trying to push it out of the ditch.

Sonia ran over to help them," Tails, we will push and you get in the driver's seat and start the acceleration" she ordered and Tails followed.

"Ready?" he called from inside the van.

"Ready!" Sonic and Sonia called back and Tails slammed his foot onto the pedal. It worked and he skidded out of the ditch.

He jumped out and stared at Sonia, "oops"

Sonia was covered in gooey mud "aahhh" she screamed, "After this is over I am soooo getting a full salon treatment!"

Sonic smiled and ran over to where Manic was lying; he brushed the dirt away from his brother's limbs gently and picked him up. He dashed over to the van and hopped inside, followed by Sonia and Tails. Sonic carried Manic to the back of the van and placed his body over two seats. "I'll drive" Sonic said and made his way to the front of the van and, taking his seat, pressed his foot onto the gas pedal.

Meanwhile, Tails and Sonia were in the back of the van with Manic. "Are you ok Sonia?" Tails asked, scanning over her body. He could see a few bruises but it was hard to tell whether they were actually that serious, or their appearance had just been added to by the mud.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Little more beat up than usual, but ok" She smiled as Tails and then looked back at Manic.

Tails grabbed a towel that was conveniently hanging on the wall of the van and passed it to Sonia to she could clean some of the dirt off herself. "This sort of stuff happen often?" Tails asked, "How do you stay alive!"

"Same sort of thing happens a lot. The getting ambushed by SWATbots part I mean. But we don't normally fall off a cliff, no. That's just because you were driving" Sonia replied.

Tails face dropped and he lowered his head to the floor. He looked like he was about to cry.

"I'm just kidding, Tails" Sonia put a hand on his shoulder. "It's not your fault. If you want to blame someone, blame Robotnik" She smiled.

"Ok," Tails smiled back meekly. "Is Manic gonna be ok?" He asked and turned to look at Manic lying on the seats.

"Yeah. He'll be fine. We've been through worse. I don't know why he chose this time to get himself knocked out" She laughed.

"Well, if you say so" Tails said, standing up. He walked to the front of the van and stood beside Sonic. "Do you actually know where you're going from here, Sonic?" He asked.

"Of course I do!" Sonic replied. "I know my way around all of Mobius!"

"Ok then! Just checking" Tails said and took a seat next to the blue hedgehog.

Sonic spoke up,"I've been meaning to ask you bud. Why does Robotnik care so much for one little fox? I mean, I know you're from a big group of freedom fighters, but how much harm could you do him!"

Tails looked at Sonic. "Dunno, guess he thought he might as well just get rid of me, would be an easy enough job. But now I've met you guys, he probably really wants me dead" Tails looked at the floor, "Anyway," He said, changing the subject, "Manic said something before about you being something to do with Queen Aleena?"

"Yeah." Sonic said, keeping his eyes on the road. "She's our mother. You ever heard of the prophecy about Queen Aleena will one take back the throne from Robotnik when she and her children reunite? That's us!"

"I've heard a little bit about. But if you asked me, I couldn't recite it for ya. Ya know what I mean?" Tails answered

"Ok then. Well, when me, Sonia and Manic were born, Butnik forced Queen Aleena to give up the throne. She wanted to keep us safe, so she gave us up to people of Mobius. There's another story of where we all went and that lot, but let's not get into that. Anyway, these people didn't know anything about us being royalty, where we had come from, or even that we had two other triplet siblings. About a year ago, we all bumped into each other and the Oracle told us that our mother was Queen Aleena and all about the prophecy." H e finished.

Tails had been listening with interest and said, "A year ago? If Aleena knew about this prophecy, why doesn't she just come out of hiding already?"

"The Oracle said that she needs to choose just the right time. She knows what she's doing" Sonic smiled.

Tails wondered who the Oracle was, but thought it wouldn't be relevant to ask at this moment in time. He just nodded his head and sat back in his seat.

"We're almost there" Sonic said and he called back to Sonia ,"Almost there sis! Wanna signal Cyrus?"

"Ok! I'm on it!" Sonia called back and stood up to come over to a large panel, lined with buttons and screens. She pressed a few of the flashing key until Cyrus' face appeared on one of the screens "Hey Cyrus!" Sonia smiled into the camera on the wall in front of her.

Curious, Tails got up from the seat and wandered over to where Sonia was, being careful to stay out of view of the camera. He saw a kind of lion like person on the screen.

"Hi, Sonia" Cyrus grinned back at her "Are you ok?"

"Yes. Well, kind of. We're almost at your place. Mind lettin' us in when we get there?" She asked him.

"Sure, Sonia" He said, "Seeya in a few minutes" He smiled and his picture disappeared off the screen. Sonia pushed a button the panel and the camera folded back against the wall.

Tails stepped towards her. "That's Cyrus then?" He asked her

"Yeah." Sonia answered and went to sit down next to Manic, putting a hand on his brow.

"The picture on the screen the screen looked a bit fuzzy" Tails commented.

"I know, I've tried to fix it but I can't. I keep telling Manic to have a look at it but he hasn't gotten round to it" Sonia sighed.

"I could have a look at it for a few minutes until we get to Cyrus' place?" Tails said hopefully.

"What do you know about machines?" She grinned at Tails.

Tails shrugged, "I grew up with the resistance. I picked up a few things"

"Ok, go ahead, just don't break it" Sonia rolled her eyes and turned back to look at Manic, whose body was just about to fall off the seat because of the movement of the van.

"Awesome!" Tails laughed and set to work taking apart a bit of the control panel.

Sonia smiled to herself as she pulled Manic back onto the cushioned seat. _Looks like you've got yourself a little competition here, Manic. _She thought

She looked out the window of the van, recognising the town around them. Then she looked back at Tails who, by now was putting all the pieces of the controls back into place.

"What you doing?" She asked him.

"I think I fixed it" Tails said without turning to face her, "I borrowed the screw driver that was on the floor over there by the way"

"That's fine," Sonia replied,"What did you do to it? I couldn't for the life of me figure out what was making the screen funny" She said and walked over to Tails' side.

"Bit hard to explain." Tails said, rubbing his hands together, "Now let's just see if it works" He lifted his hands to start typing on the keys but though better of it and turned to Sonia, "Do you want to do it?" He asked her.

"Go on then" She said and switched the screen on ,"Right, now let's hook this up to here and..." She ran her fingers over the panel until a clear picture of Sonic flashed up onto the screen.

"Everything OK, sis?" Sonic asked.

Sonia raised an eye ridge at the perfectly clear screen. "Uh, yeah. We were just testing something out," She said and looked over to where Sonic was sitting.

"Why on earth do you have a communicator that communicates to the other side of the van?" Tails asked.

Sonic laughed from the driver's seat, "In case we don't feel like getting up and walking"

Sonia rolled her eyes, "Keep your eyes on the road Sonic!"

"What road?" Sonic asked, "We're here now!"

**Ok, Manic wasn't even in that chapter, Hardly. Oh well, he'll live. Maybe**


End file.
